


Rainy Days

by RenTheRaccoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTheRaccoon/pseuds/RenTheRaccoon
Summary: Cute rainy day fluff with the sons of Sparda. Nothing to serious or heavy. Just something to make you smile or feel warm inside.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've posted any kind of fanfic online. Gonna warm up with some fluffy stuff before I get into anything spicy or smutty. I've also been working on a DMC own character fanfic so if anyone would be interested in reading that let me know (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Happy reading  
> -Ren

You always found rainy days calming. Perfect for any amount of indoor activities or doing nothing at all. You’re lounging lazily on the sofa in the office, barely able to keep your eyes open when you feel a weight at the other end. You look up and see V has sat himself down quietly, tucked up against the arm rest since you’re taking up so much space, engrossed in his book as usual.

“Do you want me to move over a little?”  
He looks up and at you. You give him a small smile.  
“If it was an issue I would have moved your legs myself.” He replies returning to his book.   
You still scoot your legs up to your chest as you sit up.  
“I haven’t seen you read anything other than that. Surely you’ve read it cover to cover by now. How are you not bored?”  
V flicks the page over with his thumb. He smiles, seemingly to himself more than anyone else.  
“I’ve had this since I was a child. It’s comforting.”  
You can’t help but smile at the warmth behind his eyes.   
“I used to be a massive reader when I was a kid too. Got too busy to find the time to devour novels like I used to.” You sigh shuffling closer to read over V’s shoulder.  
“If you want to get back into it maybe start with short stories. Something that doesn’t require long amounts of time to read. Or poetry anthologies. I could recommend some good ones.”  
“I’m sure whatever you recommend would be good.” You yawn resting your chin on his shoulder. V looks at you with mild amusement.

“What?”  
“You remind me of a cat.” He chuckles.   
“Maybe I’m a cat demon in disguise.” You smile holding your one fist up in a paw like fashion. “You’d never know!”  
V shakes his head, a smile resting on his lips, and turns another page. You poke his cheek softly, resting your arm on his shoulder where your chin once rested.   
“You’re not going to let me read in peace, are you?” He sighs still smiling.  
“Not a chance, you entered my territory. I was dozing off and your presence woke me up.”  
V closes his book with a snap and puts it to the side.  
“Would it help if I gave this cat demon some head scratches?”   
“Oh no! My one weakness!” You laugh as he pets your hair.   
“You can lie down on my lap if you like. It’s a little awkward trying to pet you from this angle.”  
You are taken aback by the offer for a second but take it up with a smile. It takes you a few seconds to find a comfy spot for your head but once you’re settled V strokes your hair gently. This combined with the sound of rain hitting the windows has you drifting off quickly.


End file.
